


【冬盾冬】礼物（ABO双A，PWP一发完）

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 所以说妮妮又做错了什么呢？, 海德拉团宠阿冬, 铁骨铮铮萨阿毛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 冬日战士是海德拉的团宠alpha，他最大的心愿是拥有一只又好看又强壮的omega，正好海德拉几天前俘虏了美国队长，于是大家把队长绑好送进阿冬的房间，结果美国队长其实是个伪装成omega的alpha





	【冬盾冬】礼物（ABO双A，PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO，画风清奇剧情沙雕，设定阿冬因为失忆，所以对生理知识的掌握程度匮乏到令人发指，而且因为被嗨爪全员当成宝宝来宠所以会非常，非常的幼稚。
> 
> 总而言之，这是一篇不仅不辣而且十分沙雕的Stucky互攻PWP，主要是冬盾，因为盾冬我懒得写了（。

——  
冬兵歪着脑袋坐在床头，灰绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着躺在他床上的某位金发蓝眼，容貌漂亮的不像话，身体非常强壮却被振金手铐铐住了手脚的超级士兵。对方也在用他那双蓝的叫人心悸的眸子冷冷地看着冬兵，原本甜美柔和的唇部线条刚硬地绷紧，金发青年目光凉薄地与半张脸被黑色面罩遮住的冬兵对视。

“你就是美国队长，你看起来是一只很壮的omega”冬兵没有被金发青年—三天前被Brock他们捉到的AKA美国队长—敌视的目光吓到，他只是一脸好奇地伸手去摸队长金灿灿的短发，而冬兵的alpha信息素—烈性伏特加深处有隐隐约约的栀子花清香—温和地飘散在房间里

“你的头发非常软。”冬兵认真地评价道，他的声音夹带着西伯利亚寒流般的冷酷肃杀，偏偏又天真得过分。而队长皱起眉头又抽了两下鼻子，冬兵心想他大概是被自己的信息素呛到了，高纯度伏特加味的信息素总是容易显得攻击性太强，尤其是对omega们来说，虽然冬兵并不想伤害任何人

史蒂夫怒视着面前全副武装的棕发青年，他的手脚都被与盾牌同材质的振金手铐束缚住了，这使得他无法往这位可能是九头蛇高层的壮硕alpha脸上狠狠地揍上一拳。

几天前他为了掩护队友们撤离而被天杀的九头蛇俘虏了，在暗无天日的地牢里关了几天后，忽然来了几个人将他绑到这个男人的房间，还说他是送给wintty的礼物。史蒂夫不知道这些人口中的wintty是什么人，看这架势，他现在的定位大概是九头蛇喽啰们用以讨好上司的珍贵玩物

嗤，史蒂夫在心里冷笑一声，这群夺走了Bucky的杂碎一定对于抓住身为国家精神标杆又是omega的自己感到非常得意吧，然而他不可能屈服于任何一种alpha信息素，毕竟他其实…是伪装成omega的alpha啊。史蒂夫的信息素是加了坚果碎的热奶茶味，温柔无争到经常被别人误以为是omega，少年时期他和Bucky出行也总是被人们当成已经结合的一对alpha—omega伴侣，甚至神盾局关于美国队长的档案记载的都是比一般alpha更加强壮的特殊omega，知道他真实属性的人寥寥无几，无怪九头蛇们产生误会

不过这些和他都没什么关系了，史蒂夫闭上眼睛咬紧口腔内的软肉，被那些九头蛇称作wintty的棕发绿眼alpha正在他脸上捏来捏去，长着薄茧的手指不时划过史蒂夫柔软丰厚的唇瓣。史蒂夫一瞬间想咬住棕发alpha的手指直到鲜血横流，但他并没有这么做，不仅是因为他目前没必要激怒这位暂时还没有真正伤害他的棕发alpha，更是因为…这个人的声音与七十年前在他撕心裂肺的痛哭声中落下火车的Bucky的有几分相似，这令他生出近乎疯狂的甜蜜错觉，棕发alpha就是牺牲几十年的巴恩斯中士，是他史蒂夫的巴基

罗杰斯你给我清醒一点！Buck从那么高的悬崖边落下几乎不可能幸存，这个人只是一个声音和Bucky有点像的九头蛇高层而已，另外如果他真是Buck的话，又怎么会认不出自己？！史蒂夫以美国队长的冷静迫使自己甩开那些不切实际的幻想，可甜蜜而又苦涩的幻影在他心口越积越多，他与寻常omega无异的奶茶味信息素在如此浓烈的心绪激荡下愈发浓稠起来，甚至压过了冬兵的伏特加味信息素。史蒂夫终于忍不住睁开眼睛让泪水流出，结果正对上冬兵凑到他睫毛前的红润唇瓣。

冬兵觉得很好玩，这个名叫美国队长（想不到世上居然有人会取这么奇怪的名字，名字里又有美国又有队长）的强壮omega面部表情极其丰富多彩，时而坚毅冷硬时而眉头紧锁，自己刚才为了让队长放松下来，就给他做了海德拉成员午饭后必做的眼（脸？）保健操，没想到这家伙居然感动到哭了起来。

不就是帮你做了个眼保健操，至于哭成这样吗？冬兵虽然有点嫌弃如此多愁善感的美国队长，为了安慰自己的预备omega，他还是凑近史蒂夫被眼泪打湿的纤长羽睫，探出舌尖舔舐队长眼角湿润的咸味液体，柔软的舌头滑过长睫和下方颤动不已的淡蓝色眼珠，带来温暖安心的错觉。接着冬兵把唇瓣从队长的眼边移开，右手捂住史蒂夫的眼睛，清脆而稚气地亲吻起队长的脸部各处

冬兵的亲吻与其说是暧昧的调情，更像是小孩子在表达好感，他在史蒂夫的脸上到处乱亲，队长的额头、鼻尖、双颊、下巴无不沾上一点冬兵的口水。除此之外，冬兵还不时伸出舌头舔队长的唇瓣，对，就是简简单单又天真无邪的舔舐，不带任何的色情意味，队长的嘴唇既丰满又润滑，舌尖滑过它的感觉好极了

冬兵松开捂住队长眼睛的手之前先重新给自己戴上面罩，他佩服地对史蒂夫说“cappy，你的嘴唇真软啊，你是一只可爱的omega”

“cappy是什么意思？”史蒂夫被冬兵刚才一连串孩子气十足的亲吻弄得有些懵，还想着九头蛇是不是都这么幼稚，忽然听见冬兵对他说话，或许是棕发绿眼的alpha进屋以后的言行举止都表现的像个孩子，队长的抵触消散了不少，顺口便接下了冬兵的话头

冬兵耐心地向队长解释“我的名字是winter solider，Brock他们给我取了个小名叫wintty。听外面的那些人说你的名字是captain America，而你将会是我的omega，所以我给你取了个小名叫cappy，这样我们以后都有昵称来称呼对方啦。”

史蒂夫知道自己现在不应该笑的，可他真的忍不住，毕竟这位大名冬日战士小名wintty的棕发alpha也太傻乎乎了点。史蒂夫笑得浑身发抖，振金手铐互相碰撞发出清脆的声响，饱满完美的胸肌上下起伏着，他从没想过自己居然会在被九头蛇俘虏的前提下开心成这样，直到冬兵冰凉的双手握住他的衬衣领口，短短五秒钟后整件上衣被撕裂成两半，吹拂过史蒂夫赤裸上半身的冷风和冬兵的alpha信息素让他瞬间警惕起来

“Brock他们以前告诉过我脱omega衣服前应该先逗他开心，我看你刚才笑得很开心，所以脱掉了你的衣服，请你不要介意”冬兵说话的同时将两只手都放到队长健壮厚实的胸肌上按压揉动，属于人类的右手和属于金属的左手给史蒂夫带来奇异的感官刺激，粗糙的指肚滑过浅粉色的乳尖时队长发出一声如同濒临死亡的长叹。冬兵注意到这个，于是他右手拇指和食指捏住史蒂夫一侧的乳尖，缓慢而温柔地揉搓拉扯它再将它按倒在光滑紧实的胸肌上；其余三指则同金属左手一起把两瓣丰满的胸肌往中间挤，直到当中出现一条极深的缝隙时他换了一侧乳尖揉搓，左手则伸进了胸肌间的缝隙摆动金属手指。

冰凉金属挤压触碰胸部的触感使原本不怕冷的超级士兵颤抖起来，红肿挺立的乳尖主动追寻着冬兵笨拙却温暖的手指。棕发alpha忽然将两边的乳尖同时弹了一下，已经被玩弄到异常敏感的乳头受不了这样的刺激，于是它们的拥有者在这样冰冷微痛与奇妙快感的夹击下起了生理反应，史蒂夫的胯下鼓起很大一块。

冬兵见了觉得好奇，于是隔着单薄的裤料把胯下鼓起物握在手里捏了几下，没想到这使得队长腿间的那个东西喷射出乳白色的粘稠液体，浸湿亵裤之后又流满冬兵的手心，与此同时史蒂夫眼神失焦双唇颤抖，并非源自悲伤的哭泣与梦幻渴求的呻吟从那双饱满的唇瓣流淌而出，冬兵听见队长在呻吟的间隙小声喊着“Buck”他不知道那是什么意思，或许是fuck的词形变种吧，冬兵猜测道

史蒂夫腿间粘稠液体的喷射持续了相当长的时间，空气中的奶茶味信息素浓厚到几乎能凝结为液体，原本存在感极强的伏特加和栀子花味信息素反而显得若隐若现起来。这让冬兵感受到莫名的烦躁不安，这很不正常，因为即使是像冬兵这样极度缺乏生理知识的非典型alpha也知道omega的信息素只会让alpha兴奋舒适，只有其他alpha的信息素才会让alpha紧张不安，而且越是高阶的alpha，信息素越有威慑力。不过冬兵并没有思考为什么作为omega的队长会产生令他这位超级士兵alpha都感到威胁的信息素，因为此刻的他正沉浸在巨大的悲伤和愧疚当中。

“cappy对不起，我不该因为好玩就乱捏你的胸肌，导致你用来小便的器官坏掉了”冬兵满心愧疚地看着脸色红润到不正常的队长躺在床上低低地喘着气，而他两腿之间那个用于排泄尿液的肉棒在刚才的半分钟里喷出很多冬兵虽然不知道是什么，但是凭常识（？）也知道很不正常的乳白色液体，闻起来有石楠花的气味。

cappy的排泄器官出问题了，先是违反常理地变大然后射出一堆怪东西，他绝对是生病了，而这是我乱摸他胸肌和乳尖造成的，冬兵难过地心想。冬兵抬手揉了揉队长烫得像是在发烧的双颊，温柔地安慰这个可怜的omega道“cappy你不要太伤心了，我们海德拉有许多出色的医生，他们一定能治好你腿间肉棒喷射奇怪液体这个毛病的，到时候你就可以正常小便啦，咦？cappy你怎么咳起来啦？”

如果不是两腿之间的粘腻感与刚才射精时绵延不断的快感实在太过真实，史蒂夫真要以为这一切都是自己在做梦：这位身为九头蛇高层的棕发绿眼alpha居然连射精是什么都不知道，更别说自己还是在他的撩拨下射出来的。看着冬兵漂亮的绿眼睛中布满天真稚气的愧疚，史蒂夫只觉得哭笑不得，他张开嘴想说话，没想到被自己的口水呛到气管，于是咳嗽起来，冬兵把右手伸到他的背后给他拍背

冬日战士修长白皙的右手拍抚着史蒂夫的后背，节奏和力度都与幼年时Bucky为了哄他睡觉而拍他背的那种相差无几，无限甜蜜酸胀的情感再一次肆虐于史蒂夫心中。面前这位棕发alpha有着与他的Buck相同的发色和眸色，很多不经意的小举动也是史蒂夫只在某位他虽与其称兄道弟二十几年，却很早便夺走了他的心的名唤巴基巴恩斯的alpha那里见到过

可冬兵和Bucky不一样的地方同样有不少，比如身为布鲁克林一枝花的Bucky绝不会像冬兵这样极度缺乏生理常识，Bucky的眼睛总是波光粼粼的，冬兵的眼睛却如井水般波澜不惊，Bucky是善良温柔却也满腹恶作剧的小鬼灵精，冬兵则十分天真幼稚，他的某些举动简直像个四五岁的小孩子。换句话说，如果Bucky是青少年与绝顶狙击手的结合体，冬兵就是幼稚园小孩子与人形兵器的组合

冬日战士，会是Bucky吗？

史蒂夫明白现在只要冬兵摘下面罩，自己便能得知这个问题的答案，于是他请求对方摘下面罩，不料棕发alpha神情凝重地冲他摇了摇头“对不起cappy，组织规定我不能当着你的面摘下面罩，否则会受到非常可怕的处罚”

“什么处罚？”

“半年没有餐后甜点吃”

“…”

“cappy，我真的很喜欢你，可我不能没有餐后甜点吃，其他惩罚我都不怕，就是不能吃不到甜点，所以大家会拿这个威胁我不摘面罩”

“咳，那个…wintty啊，九头蛇不给你吃甜点没关系，我们复仇者联盟请你吃。钢铁侠你知道吧，他超有钱的，而且特别喜欢花钱，只要你把面罩摘下来让我看看你的脸，我就能说服Tony拿出几百万给你买甜食”

“真的吗？你可不许骗我”

“怎么会呢？国家精神标杆从不说谎，不然就没资格教育小朋友们了”

“呃，那好吧”冬兵一边说着话一边将面罩的扣子一颗颗解开，于是冬日战士的全部面容展露在美国队长面前

“你，你没事吧，你不要哭啊”看到队长望着自己的脸泪流不止，冬兵觉得整颗心都疼痛地缩紧了，他不禁怀疑是不是因为自己长得太磕碜才会吓到cappy。冬兵用钥匙替史蒂夫解开手铐，然后用舌头温温柔柔地舔去史蒂夫的眼泪（这是rumlow教组织团宠的泡妞方法之一），结果被对方紧紧搂住，队长凑在他耳畔满怀爱意地小声叫着“Bucky，Bucky”

冬兵不知道队长口中的Bucky是什么人，不过这并不影响他抱紧史蒂夫赤裸的上半身，队长饱满完美的胸肌压着他的胸膛，撒满坚果碎的热奶茶气味与冬兵自己的烈性伏特加气味融合为一体，如此温馨的氛围却让他再次感到燥郁不安

于是冬兵好奇地问史蒂夫“cappy，为什么你一个omega的信息素却总是让我这个alpha觉得不舒服呢？是血清改造的副作用吗？”

史蒂夫凝视着他的Bucky，唇角绽开小小又温柔的微笑“不是啊，只是因为我是个伪装成omega的alpha嘛”

“什么？！你是alpha！”冬兵很吃惊地瞪着史蒂夫这位信息素像极了omega的特殊alpha，忽然想起了什么，忧心忡忡地道“如果你是alpha的话，我就不能标记你了”

“没关系的，两个alpha也可以有临时标记，只要达到性高潮就行”史蒂夫一边说话一边引领着Bucky的左手伸向自己的后穴，狭长嫩红的细缝在冬日战士金属手指的扣挖下羞涩地张开，火热紧致的肠壁在冰凉金属的刺激中兴奋地颤抖，很快冬兵的金属手指便被在穴肉的吸裹下变得温暖起来。

他又在史蒂夫的指导下换成右手进行扩张，队长的后穴咬着冬兵的三根手指不放，他费了一番力气才在队长红着脸掰开自己臀瓣的帮助下抽出他的手指，紧接着队长握住他腿间粗长硕大的肉棒，让冬兵把阴茎塞到美国队长刚被两只不同材质的手指扩张过的后穴中抽插

“不行！”冬兵一听要把自己上厕所用的东西塞到那么紧的地方，生怕进去了就出不来，下意识地拒绝道“你后面那个地方又热又紧，我手指伸进去都差点拔不出来，我的宝贝要是进去了还不得被你夹断，那样的话我就上不了厕所了！”明明是羞耻度爆表的话语，冬兵却说得一本正经理直气壮，还鼓着脸气呼呼地瞪着因为他的话而不知该脸红还是该笑的史蒂夫

队长没办法，只能花五分钟的时间向他失忆到连生理常识都失掉了的发小科普了相关性知识，作为处男的史蒂夫之所以知道这些，还是几十年前Bucky教他的呢。

接下来的时间里，冬兵在三包番茄酱和两包脱脂奶油的帮助润滑下，成功将自己—现在才知道除了可以用于小便，还可以用于性交—的alpha阴茎插进了史蒂夫的身体里，然后在史蒂夫的指导下开始了毫无章法的抽插。alpha的后穴非常紧致，史蒂夫在他的抽插下疼到流冷汗，却一点没有让他停下来的意思。

好在当他的龟头碾压过某一点时，史蒂夫总算发出并非痛苦而是欢愉的呻吟，于是几分钟前刚刚得知前列腺这种人体结构存在的冬兵便抵着史蒂夫的G点，凭借超级士兵的强悍体力过分猛烈地操干队长的后穴。滚烫柔软的内壁咬住他的生殖器，让冬兵产生一种自己的阴茎会在cappy的后穴中融化的错觉，他感觉到一股奇异的，令人头皮发麻的快感顺着自己的脊椎向上攀升，这感觉实在太好，更要命的是这股快感还会随着他在队长体内是抽插而不断叠加…

终于伴随着史蒂夫被他操射（冬兵现在才知道那种有石楠花气味的粘稠白色液体是精液）而肠壁勒紧到不可思议程度的同时，冬兵迎来了他在海德拉有记忆以来的第一次性高潮，射精时的感觉仿佛有一道由快感构成的闪电迎面击中了他，又似乎他的身体被撵成粉末后全部撒入使人欲仙欲死的神奇湖泊中。

在由无尽快感搭建而成的极乐天堂里，冬兵听见队长在他耳边喘息着喊到“bu…wintty，你现在咬破我颈侧凸出来的地方，然后注入你的信息素就能临时标记我了！”他会意地在史蒂夫的颈侧寻找到一处微微凸起的圆形器官，用力咬破它后将伏特加味的alpha信息素注入其中，霎时屋子里充满了俄罗斯烈酒与少女饮品混杂的气息。美国队长和冬日战士的信息素融合后变得十分古怪特别，甚至有几分猎奇，可它却比任何一对普通结合伴侣的混合信息素更加般配

冬兵又干了史蒂夫两次后将阴茎抽离他的身体，侧躺在床上舒舒服服地休息，没想到被冬日战士操到腰酸背痛的美国队长在alpha伴侣离开身体的半分钟后忽然压住了自家发小兼心上人。史蒂夫按住他家Bucky圆润挺翘的臀部，手指沾了一些刚才射出来的精液伸进冬兵的后穴，接着很快便寻找到Bucky的前列腺，然后美国队长便在冬日战士的呻吟声中做了充足的扩张，接着一根壮硕狰狞的超级士兵alpha阴茎抵在另一位超级士兵alpha的臀缝间磨蹭，引得对方如omega般兴奋而渴求地颤抖

“Buck，这次让我照顾你吧”史蒂夫勾起唇角，温柔而狡黠地对自己的alpha爱人说道

——  
后续①  
“Brock，告诉你个好消息，我和cappy做爱啦，我还标记了他！”  
“cappy是谁？”  
“cappy是我给captain America取的昵称，他就是美国队长”  
“是吗？真是太好了！我们家wintty真棒！对了wintty，你进入美队的生殖腔了没有？海德拉所有人都希望你彻底标记美国队长，这样他就能怀上你的孩子了，大家都盼着照顾wintty大宝贝儿的孩子呢！我连婴儿奶粉都买好了，Jack买了给小宝宝玩的拨浪鼓，Bob亲自做了几套小衣服，还有samuel的学前…”  
“额，我的确进入过cappy的生殖腔，不过我可能没办法彻底标记他和让他受孕了”  
“为什么？他身体有问题？！”  
“不，因为cappy跟我一样是个alpha”  
“什么？！！”  
“而且我和他做爱之前摘下了面罩”  
“什么？！！！wintty你不乖，半年不许吃饭后甜点！”  
“QAQ”  
“撒娇也没用，你以为我会心软吗？”  
“QAQ～”  
“…好吧好吧，让你每隔一天吃一次总行了吧，wintty别吃太多甜食，小心蛀牙”  
——  
后续②  
“Tony，谢谢你”  
“怎么了老冰棍？”  
“虽然你不知道，不过我之所以能在九头蛇那边认出Buck，多亏了你的存在，非常感谢你”  
“不用谢不用谢！队长你能和你家那位破镜重圆，大家都为你们高兴呢！”  
“对了Tony，我还想拜托你件事儿，本来我是不好意思开这个口的，但我答应过Buck…”  
“嗨呀你跟我瞎客气什么？！有什么要求尽管提，只要不犯法，我这个做侄子的说什么也要替我老爹的两位兄弟实现心愿！”  
“就是…你能拿出五百万给Bucky买甜食吗？”  
“？？？”  
——  
后续③  
“原来你的名字并不是captain America而是Steve Rogers，我也不叫winter solider而是Bucky Barens，我们是从小一起长大的好朋友”  
“不过现在你是我的爱人啦，甜心”  
“唉”  
“怎么啦Buck，有什么烦心事儿吗？”  
“没什么，只是既然你不叫“美国队长”，我就不能喊你cappy作为昵称了”  
“没关系啊，你想怎么叫我就怎么叫我，我都会很开心的，而且stevie—我这个名字的昵称—也是你小时候给我取的”  
“那我叫你小名啦！”  
“叫吧Buck，我听着呢！”  
“stevie，stevie，stevie，stevie，stevie，stevie，stevie，stevie，stevieeeeeeee～”  
“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Buckyyyyyyyy～”  
“你们两个老冰棍有点公德心行不行，我刚睡下呢就被你们俩大声秀恩爱给吵醒了！”  
“我很抱歉打扰到你的午休，Sam”  
“唉”  
“又怎么啦？Bucky吾爱”  
“前几天我回海德拉探亲，Brock他们一直劝我和你分手，理由是你和我一样是alpha，我们俩在一起生不出孩子来，而海德拉十个人里有十一个人都成天盼着帮我带孩子。stevie你在九头蛇遇到我之前，zola博士已经通过大数据算法给我介绍过几百个omega或beta对象，当然每个对象都被我打跑了”  
“…可这也不是我和你的错呀，谁规定两个alpha就不能相爱相守的？”  
“其实我们不一定要自己生孩子，收养一个孩子也很好”  
“嗯，说的有理，可我们应该收养谁当孩子呢？”  
“我觉得Sam Wilson就不错，他性格很好，心地也很善良，而且他也是一名复仇者，我们就收养Sam当孩子吧”  
“好！”  
第二天  
“Sam，昨天我和stevie经过一番（长达十秒钟的）深思熟虑后，决定收养你做我们的孩子”  
“我不同意！”  
“你不同意也没关系，我们俩单方面宣布你是我们的养子，以后我去海德拉探亲的时候，你必须跟我一起去”  
“呵，我Sam Wilson，堂堂超级英雄，AKA猎鹰，就是战死，一辈子飞不起来，永远被世人轻视，也不会跟你冬日战士去劳什子的邪恶组织！”  
“前几天我听人说海德拉勤务部门新捡到一位小员工，那孩子长得和你家Riley特别像”  
“爸爸！我们什么时候去海德拉探亲？”


End file.
